Los tres tabus que tiene un ninja
by Sakare
Summary: SasuNaru::..Naruto conoce perfectamente cuales son los tres tabus q tiene un ninja pero sasuke estaa alli para recordarselo FINALIZADO


LOS TRES TABUS QUE TIENE UN NINJA

Sasunaru

Sakare: antes de todo este es un fanfic con relaciones ChicoXchico si no os gusta… para q le habéis al titulo? XDDDDDDDD pos eso q los personajes de Naruto no son míos… si fueran de mi propiedad Sakura estaría muerta, descuartizada, irreconocible y olvidada en pocos segundos, Sasuke marginado de todo el mundo(eso… ya pasa no? XDDDDD), Orochimaro se liaría con Kabuto y Naruto estaría felizmente emparejado con el fantástico Gaara-kamisama del desierto…. Oh… Naruto saldría con Sasuke pero tendría de amante a Gaara-kamisama mientras q Neji estaría todo el rato pensando en Naruto….. bueno.. bueno q eso q no son míos XDDDDD ahora si XDDD.

(mis comentarios)  
"sus pensamientos"  
-pensamientos de sasuke? XDDDD como decirlo… o descripción de la escena-

LOS TRES TABUS QUE TIENE UN NINJA

- Sexy no jutsu!

- Puajjjjjj- el pobre chico tuvo una hemorragia

- JaJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaja Wajajajajajjaaj nadie puede con mi sexy no jutsu!

- Bakaaa… deja de hacer el tonto y perder el tiempo con tipos como eso, Kakashi-sensei nos ha llamado para una misión

- Bah q mas da si llegará tarde igual… lo que pasa es que a ti nunca te he dedicado mi jutsu especial y estas que trinxas! WAJAJJAJAJAJ

- A mi no me afecta ver a una tía desnuda dobe no me causa el menor efecto

- A si? Quieres q lo probemos? A todo tío que le gusten las tías es incapaz de resistirse

- Por eso

- EHH? SASUKe!

- Sasuke-kun! Me has esperado mucho Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura-chan así no puedo hacer mi jutsu bahhh vamos a donde nos ha dicho Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke es verdad lo que has dicho?

- Eh? Tu jutsu? Es que has hecho una nueva técnica?

- No es mi sexy no jutsu

- eeeegggg q se puede esperar de un baka como tu, pensabas q Sasuke-kun se sorprendería al ver tu cuerpo desnudo?

- …….- (este es Sasuke XDDDDDDDD)

- No es el mío autentico es el de una tía! Que esta buenísima WIJAIAJAIAJIAJAI

- Peor lo pones! BAKA! El solo se puede fijar en chicas de verdad como yo…. Kyaaaaaaa (jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajjaj -.- kiero matarla)

- Quien esta buenísima?

- Kakashi-sensei- gritaron el rubio y la atolondrada pelorosa a la vez

- Bueno no os quejéis mucho que hoy solo he llegado media hora tarde.. además tenéis una misión de alto nivel….."si bueno.. alto nivel….. para ellos si supongo"

- SI? De verdad? Genialll y que complicada misión tenemos?

- Es una misión de rescate, un ninja jounin cayó en la trampa de los tres tabúes

- Los tres tabúes?

- Si, un hechicero que tenia una vida pésima hizo un conjuro donde "las rocas salamankesas" quedaran de tal forma que al pasar por ese lugar los mas fuertes quedaran atrapados y así poder comerse su Chakra, los jounins no podemos ir así que tenéis que ir los tres solos. Pero de todas formas si no os veis capaces de hacer esta misión - mirando a Sakura- puedo sustituíros rápidamente, ya que si caéis en una de esas trampas al ser Genins no lo vais a contar jejejeje, que aceptáis?

- Pe.. pero q son esos tabúes?- preguntó Sakura

- Eso deberíais ya saberlo, los tres tabúes q tiene un ninja y q nunca debe ser seducidos por ellos, cada país tiene los 3 suyos y…

- No nos líes tanto y dinos cuales son!

- Si, si….. el primer sello que no debe ser roto es el deseo por tenerlo todo, llamado /dinero, el segundo sello que no debe ser roto es el deseo por olvidar todo, sobretodo los problemas, llamado /acohol/ y el tercer sello que no debe ser roto es el deseo lujurioso por el sexo opuesto, llamado de dos formas /mujerhombre, que yo sepa este ultimo no nos afecta con personas de nuestro mismo sexo…

- A si? Es solo eso?… ya me habías asustado - dijo Naruto incrédulo de la facilidad de la misión- que fácil

- Piensa Naruto que para que caigas en las trampas del hechicero hará lo que sea, son muy buenos con las ilusiones

- Si, si sigo pensando que es fácil

- Kakashi-sensei el hechicero también puede atrapar a chicas? O solo a chicos?….. o solo a Jounins?

- Puede atrapar a los que quiera pero solo atrapa los de grado superior ya que son los mas fuertes

- …. Nunca a podido atrapar a Ero-senin? Q raro JEJEJEJE

- …..- InnerSakura: MIERDAAA si voy seguro que caigo y mas si Sasuke-kun esta a mi lado!

- Tranquila Sakura-chan yo te protegeré es muy fácil

- Naruto , me dejas mas intranquila tu Sexy no jutsu será muy problemático

- No problema! Esa técnica la uso para desacerme de los molestos pero a mi me da igual, el primer tabú es muy fácil ya que cuesta ganar dinero así que me cuesta gastarlo, el segundo tabú es todavía mas fácil somos menores así que no podemos beber! Y el tercero….. bueno la verdad es que nunca he sentido una gran pasión por el sexo opuesto

- A no?- pregunto Sasuke saliendo del silencio en que se había metido

- …. No algún problema Sasuke?

- …. No

- Bueno entonces decidido no? Mañana a las 10.00 saldréis en su búsqueda, iréis los tres solos, recordarlo bien todo lo que os he dicho… y si… bueno, suerte!

a la Mañana siguiente

- Una misión con Sasuke-kun y sin Kakashi-sensei! El único q sobra es Naruto

- Ya estamos en las rocas malditas donde se encuentra el prisionero, tendríamos que dividirnos a no ser que encontremos la cueva exacta…

- Buena idea Sasuke-kun podríamos estar tu y yo en un grupo y Naruto solo q te parece?

- No mejor que te quedes vigilando, solo serias un estorbo y nos traerías problemas iremos Naruto y yo

- … pero yo quiero entrar

- Ya te he dicho que es mejor q no… eres fácil de atrapar solo molestarías en la misión dedícate a mirar que es para lo que estas

- Sasuke no seas tan duro con ella!

- Solo digo la verdad!

- ….Sasuke-kun piensa q no sirvo para nada ( todo el mundo lo piensaaa IDIOTA!)

- Bueno.. pues nos vamos… tranquila Sakura-chan no nos pasara nada- y se encaminaron dentro de la cueva donde había mas chakra acumulada mientras Sakura se puso en pose estoy vigilando.

- Esto Sasuke esta demasiado oscuro no crees?

- Tienes miedo?- dijo sonriendo aunque por la oscuridad no se podía ver

- Que voy a tener yo miedo!- adelantó a Sasuke hasta chocar con una roca y con su luz las enfocó- AAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHH- se esconde detrás de Sasuke

- No decías que no tenias miedo?- dijo feliz de que Naruto le agarrara tan fuerte

- No tengo miedo es solo que me he asustado cuando he visto esas pintadas en las paredes

- eh?- al mirar la pared pudo ver como era la tortura del tabú nº3- así que si te gustan con lujuria hombre o mujer morirás de esta forma?… q interesante morir de placer….

- Ewh? Interesante? Eres Sadomasoquista o que? Yo no quiero sufrir así

- .. no sufres…. Bueno si lo miramos de otra forma el penetrado.. si un poco pero… después ya es solo placer

- Q estas diciendooooo claro q se sufree y encima te van quitando chakra

- De todas formas no este muy cerca mío..

- Porque? Eso solo afecta a los del sexo opuesto

- Pues parece q no….

- Bueno pero tu y yo…

- Así que venís a buscar a Taro Tsukasabe?

- AHH eres tu el q ha hecho todo esto?

- ….. NO yo solo me limito a mirar mientras os quito el chakra WAJAJAJAJ pero no me digáis que el tercero es una buena forma de morir?

- Claro que no pervertido! Eres peor q Ero-senin!

- …..- Sasuke no estaba muy en la conversación.

- De todas formas vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, veo q aquí hay un claro poseedor del deseo hombre! Kaje bunshin no jutsu no Naruto! (no se si se escribe así)

- QUE? De mi? Porque?… - Naruto's! Ir a por el del pelo engominado! Y ahora tu Naruto…. No te gusta el alchol,mujeres dinero… hombres…kuso! Pues entonces kidsu no jutsu!- gritó para atrapar a naruto en una fuerte cuerda-observa como sasuke es eliminado por ti, tu que eres la persona mas importante para él jajajajjajajajja utilizar el RASENGAN!  
- … q soy la persona mas importante para sasuke.. yo?  
- KUSO! SHIMATTA TEME NINJA!- gritó alterado eliminando a unos cuantos Naruto's replica desnudos- yo no keri q se enterara- murmuró venciendo a otros cuantos.  
- Sasuke!- dijo desaciendose de las cuerdas facilmente- de verdad te gusto? Te importo?  
- ….  
- Sasuke yo… - Me da igual que te burles de mi, yo no puedo elegir quien me importa y quien me incordia… kuso…. Preferiria querer a Sakura pero la encuentro demasiado molesta, odiosa y estorbo… no quiero querete pero sin embargo lo hago y no dejo de sufrir con eso metido en la cabeza… ya me da igual lo q digas yo estaba y estoy conforme con ser tu rival/amigo.  
- Sasuke.. tu tambien.. yo… - Cuidado naruto! KATON! No jutsu! Estas bien? Ya nos hemos desecho de todas las replicas… demasiado facil… no me gusta este silencio sera mejor q…- derrepente noté como era besado por unos labios algo temblorosos, no quise pensar quien era, no quise mirarle, simplemente cerré mis ojos para pensar que era Naruto, que esos labios habian decidido besarme porque me querian, me besaba porque al igual que yo el se habia enamorado de mi, no queria pensar que podia ser una ilusion, una replica de naruto que en qualquier momento sacaria un kunai y me lo clavaria, no, solo pensaba en disfrutar de el calor de ese beso, el beso que me daba Naruto y yo correspondia abriendole mi boca para que su lengua timida, temerosa, como si nunca hubiera besado a ndie, explorara dentro de mi, como yo deseaba explorar dentro suyo.  
- Pero la magia acabó, el kunai que tenia en la mano no lo movió, simplemente se separó y mirandome avergonzado dijo "yo… soy importante para ti.. no"  
- …… - Yo… soy importante para ti…. No?  
- Na..Naruto… - …. NO.. NO… no me digas nada va.. vamos a por aquel hombre- gritó avergonzado - …. Ah.. si- dije tocando mis labios que minutos antes estaban rozando los suyos…, no sabia que estaba pasando, solo esquibaba a los enemigos, estaba como ido de aquella lucha, solo pensaba en ese beso y lo que pasaria despues (O)… lo que pasaria despues!- Na… naruto! Aquello lo has hecho - Sasuke.. no te distraigas! No pareces tu!  
- … yo….  
- Ya he dado un paso muy grande asi que te toca decirselo tu a sakura-chan- me gritó sonriendo aun sonrojado como dandome a entender que aquello era le principio de nuestros fantasticos problemas, el principio de mi verdadera vida con él, ya no mas miradas ocultas, ya no mas insultos, ni peleas, solo las justas paea demostrar que estamos vivos juntos, que no estamo solos, que me quiere, que le amo, una nueva vida.  
- Sasuke! Mira alli esta el tio ese esta alli! Ggenial esto ha sido demasiado facil no crees?  
- Si ya lo veo- facil dice? Creo que ha sido la mision mas dificl de todas las que he hecho, entiendo a kakashi-sensei cuando dijo que era dificil, ahora lo entiendo, lo mas dificil no ha sido salvar la vida aun ninja, sino abrir mis sentimientos, pero el me ha correspondido, le quiero, le amo y haré lo que sea para estar junto a él porque ahora despues de esta mision viene el autentico desafio, el de estar juntos y enfrentarse a las digicultades q eso supone… - Sasuke vamos! Ya veo la luz de la salida - Si - Kakshi-sensei - Hola Sakura-chan - Que haces aquí? No decias q era un mision qtu no podias hacer….  
- Dije eso? No me acuerdo… - QUEEE?  
- Pero lo que queria decir no era q fuera un mision difcil para mi sino una mision q yo no podia realizar.. ni yo.. ni tu… - Eh? No te entiendo kakashi-sensei - Es una mision donde solos los verdaderos ninjas que saben el significado de la palabra Tabu hombre puede hacerla… y Sasuke… lo ha conseguido - SI? Sabia q sasuke lo conseguiriaa y naruto seguroq no ha hecho nada!  
- …. Yo creo q es el q de verdad ha sido un buen ninja… Sakura-chan.. buscate a otra persona.  
- como?  
- SAKURACHAN! Kakashi-sensei?  
- KonichiWA! Q taltodo… Sasuke-kun?  
- ….. bien….  
- Genial pues vayamos… q tal Taro-san? Bien?  
- SI.. gracias a todos - Esto… Sasuke…-dijo susurrado - Que?  
- Ah sakura se lo cuentas tu no?  
- ……. Bueno…. No me importa sinceramente… - genial - Mientras este a mi lado se lo puedo contra a todo el mundo… - JEJEJE… tengo en mi control al gran Uchiha Sasuke- si definitivamente… Naruto es mi tabu prohibido

FIN 


End file.
